Alcoholic
by Anime and all that other stuff
Summary: A week ago, Ed started calling Al that he'd be late, telling him that he should go to bed instead of waiting. But that night was different. Ed didn't call, and Al began to worry. When he came home, the chaos began.


**Last night, my head was bursting with ideas, so I just couldn't help it but write them down!**

**So here is one of my ideas… I hope you like it!**

Al was worried.

Something was wrong. It was past dinnertime, and Ed still hadn't come home from work.

This tardiness had started a week ago, when Ed called Al that he'd be home late, and that he shouldn't wait for him. Al trusted his brother to be home safely, and with a slight concern on his mind, he went to bed.

And this repeated so far – until today.

Ed hadn't even called, and it was almost 10 o'clock. Supper was getting cold, and it was dark outside. Al wondered, _what could he be doing at this time of night? He should have called so that I can make sure that he's all right! If he's not here in ten minutes, I'm going to go to look for-_

The doorbell rang. Al rushed over to the door, filled with relief. He practically tore it out of its place as he greeted his brother.

"Ed, where in the world have you been-" Al stopped midway in his sentence, taken aback by Ed.

Ed was leaning against the doorframe, his coat slipping off his shoulder. His hair was messed up, and he had a lopsided smile on his face. His eyes looked dreamy and faraway, with his cheeks flushed and a drop of saliva hanging from his mouth. And he smelled horrible, with some strong kind of alcohol hanging over him.

"Brother, what-" Al was cut midway again, as he caught his brother suddenly slipping forwards.

Ed laughed in a sloppy, hoarse voice. "Al was supposed to be sleeping, wasn't he, Al?" Then he giggled again.

"Brother, are you alright? You don't look so good!"

"Oh, I'm fine, little brother. I had a nice drink, you know? I, you know, I really liked it. You know? It was good…" Ed made a weird gurgling noise and slipped forward again, as Al caught him under his arms and dragged him into the living room.

"Brother, we've got to get you cleaned up. Then you're going straight to bed, got it? In the morning, you're telling me what you've been doing-"

"Shuddup!"

Al's eyes widened as he watched Ed stand straight and glare at Al, his hands curling into fists.

"Shuddup! You are so bossy! You, you, selfish little brat!"

"Brother, what-"

"I said shut up! Shut the hell up! I'm sick of you – you're so boring!"

"Ed-"

"Shut up! Get out of here!" Ed grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at Al with poor aim. Al winced with the loud landing of the chair, and brought his attention back to his brother, just in time to see an ashtray fly in his direction. It hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Brother, stop! What are you doing-"

"Shut up! I hate you!" Ed kicked a chair out of his way and grabbed a plate. He thrust it towards Al, who dodged it just in time.

"Ed, please stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up! Get out of here! I hate you!" yelled Ed as he grabbed a cup from the table and threw it in Al's direction. It grazed his cheek as it flew into the wall and smashed into pieces.

Deciding that Ed wasn't in his right mind and with the place getting more and more dangerous, Al ran towards the door.

"Get over here, you little-" A book flew right past Al as he slammed the door behind him. He continued running down the road until he couldn't see his house anymore. He crouched down under a tree and pulled his legs up to his chest.

He was covered in scratches, and his shoulder still throbbed from the ashtray. It felt like a bad bruise had already appeared. Al sighed.

_What in the world was wrong with Ed? He looked drunk… He must have drunk a lot tonight, and probably got out of hand. I hope he'll be all right… The house will be a mess when I get back. I'll sneak in later, when he's probably asleep. _

_The things he said… did he mean them? He was drunk, but people always say that they become their most honest, truest from when they're drunk. So he hates me? I'm a selfish boring brat to him? What have I done? I feel so bad… Ed being like this is all my fault… I gave him so much trouble that he began drinking. What should I do?_

An hour later, Al quietly opened the door and stepped into the house. He gasped at his sight.

It was a total mess. There was glass all over the floor, with silverwares and books scattered on the ground. The couches were out of place, and the dining table was knocked sideways on the floor. Amidst all this chaos, Ed lay, snoring, in the center of the living room, sprawled across the couches.

Al sighed, as he dragged his brother to the bedroom. He took off the coat and put him in his bed, lying the blanket gently over him. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Al arrived in the living room. He sighed. The mess had to be cleaned, and he was the only one who was able to do it. So he got to work, making sure that he was silent when he was working. He was exhausted from the fight earlier and all the bruises that he'd received, but he couldn't help but think that he was the one responsible for the mess.


End file.
